It is known that coatings or paints incorporating silicone resins have high heat resistance. U.S. Pat. No. 5,422,396, the teachings of which are incorporated herein by reference, describes acrylic/silicone coating powders which produce coatings that withstand high temperatures. For high temperature applications, such as automotive exhaust parts, barbecue grills, stove burner elements, or the like, coating powders are desired which produce coatings that withstand even higher temperatures.